


Love is Always Changing Right?

by strayemotions



Series: 12 Days of Stray Kids [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Drunken Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, First Meetings, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Polyamorous Character, hyunjin is misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: Changbin’s ex will be at the Christmas Party. Felix attempts to help.Jisung helps Minho.Hyunjin just wants to be understood, but he sucks at communicating.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: 12 Days of Stray Kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558330
Kudos: 37





	1. A Cup of Vodka and a Shot of Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are text messages.

“This party sucks,” Felix groaned throwing himself backwards on the couch next to his best friend, Jisung, who had just returned from the kitchen.

“You suck.”

“And you swallow.”

“Bitch,” Jisung punched him in his shoulder.

Felix feigned injury and they both laughed, “But, seriously why did you come out then? I know you’d much rather be binging a drama right now.”

Felix sighed and sat up to grab his drink that was resting on the table. “I actually just needed a change of pace… and what better way to do that than a Christmas party right?”

“I suppose…” Jisung considered the blondes response. “Speaking of a change of pace. This guy was hitting on me while I was getting a drink. Do you think I should’ve flirted back?”

“Was he cute?” Felix inquired stirring the liquid in his cup around.

“More than cute. He was hot.”

“I say you go for it. It’s been a while since the Han Jisung dated so it wouldn’t hurt. I say the next time you think someone is cute you should ask them out. And besides it’s Christmas,” he laughed before taking a big gulp of his drink. “What the fu-”

“Oh shit that’s mine,” Jisung took the cup from him.

“Whoa! Why did you take such a big sip? It’s almost empty.”

“Because, I thought it was mine!” he was practically gagging. “What’s in that?”

“Maybe a cup of vodka and a show of strawberry lemonade.”

“You mean a cup of strawberry lemonade and a shot of vodka?” Felix wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“No… I meant what I said the first time,” Jisung replied. Felix looked at him in disgust. “I sip it throughout the night! No one told you to drink my drink. Now, I have to make another one.”

“Dude.”

Jisung laughed, “It tastes better like that.”

“I’m a lightweight.”

“Shit. Well, maybe it will make the party better.”

“No, I’m gonna go throw up before I get drunk as fuck,” Felix got up knocking into another boy. “Sorry-!”

“My shirt!”

Felix bowed apologetically to the stranger, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry! I don’t feel well tho-”

“Lix it’s okay. I got it.”

“Ji!” Felix looked at him with teary eyes. His slightly older best friend waved him off and Felix sprinted off to find the nearest bathroom.

After stumbling around for a few minutes he found one and once he was over the toilet he immediately put his fingers down his throat. He hated the taste, the smell and the feeling of everything coming up. What he hated more than that though? Being drunk. He was quick to become a wild drunk and could never remember anything. For a while he just dry heaved over the toilet and nothing came up. At last he finally managed to reach his tiny finger far enough to tickle his uvula, but then the door swung open and he almost screamed. A person entered and slammed the door shut behind them. They didn’t seem to notice that Felix was hunched over the toilet. “Who are you?” Felix finally managed to ask.

“I-” he was cut off by knocking at the door.

“Changbin please let me talk to you. You can’t keep avoiding me.”

The dark haired boy, allegedly Changbin, locked the door. The knocking grew louder, but was ignored by the two in the bathroom. Changbin looked at Felix on the floor and joined him, “I need you to help me.”

Felix closed the toilet lid. He wouldn’t be able to throw up the alcohol in this situation. He let out a low breath, “With what?” Felix was still very confused and he could feel the alcohol beginning to affect his senses.

Changbin hurriedly attempted to explain, “I’m sorry I know you are uh-” he looked at the toilet. “-dealing with something, but please help me really quick.”

Felix gripped the side of the tub in an attempt to stand up. The tub felt cool against his skin that was rapidly becoming hot. He just wanted to throw up before he wasn’t sober anymore and the fastest way to get that done was get rid of this situation. “Does it have anything to do with the person knocking on the door?”

“Everything.”

He managed to finally stand and gave a sloppy shrug, “I’ll help. What do you need me to do?”

Changbin stood up as well, but his height was slightly shorter than Felix. He whispered as if the person behind the door would hear them over the loud party music, “Help me get him to leave me alone.”

“Who is he?”

“My ex.”

Felix thought for a moment, “I have an idea.” He reached forward and started unbuttoning the other boys shirt.

“What are you doing?” the other backed away to the door covering his chest.

Felix rolled his eyes and slapped his hands away, “Relax. I’m not going to do anything to you. You… you… your name is Changbin right?” The other nodded and Felix smirked. “Don’t overreact okay?” he whispered and Changbin looked at him in confusion. Felix inhaled softly then as he exhaled he let out a loud sultry moan.

“What the fuck?” Changbin whispered.

“Just play along,” Felix whispered back.

“I-”

He slammed his hand against the door and threw his head back, “Changbin~”

Changbin’s face was bright red. He was clearly uncomfortable, but Felix didn’t seem to notice and if he did then he didn’t care. “I can’t do that…”

Felix sighed, “Ugh you’re hopeless.”

The knocking at the door persisted, “Are you in there with someone else? If you’re trying to talk to me thru the door I can’t hear the music is too loud. What are you doing? I know you’re in there. I’m not leaving until you come out and face me.”

“Fine. I’ll do all the work to get him away, but I need you to do just one thing.”

“What?”

Felix tilted up his neck, “Mark me.”

“What?”

“Hurry up already or you can’t do this either?” Felix teased the darker haired man. He tapped a spot on his neck. “Right here.”

Changbin was seriously regretting running into Felix of all people. This kid was crazy. He couldn’t follow his plan very well and just the thought of doing something so… so sexual with a stranger in a bathroom was not him at all. Maybe it was the taunting way the blonde looked at him or the knocking at the door that made him finally place his lips against the soft skin on Felix’s neck. He had never given someone a hickey without being in the mood. It was so different.

Felix shuddered the moment he felt Changbin’s lips attach to his skin. Yes, he had told the man to do it, but maybe his intoxicated brain wasn’t the best at coming up with ideas. Changbin licked at a spot on his neck. Felix held onto Changbin’s arm that was surprisingly more muscular than he had thought it would be. Why couldn’t he just bite or suck on his skin and make it quick? Then, he did. Oh… it felt good.

Changbin was surprised when Felix gasped, “Sorry, did I bite too hard? It’s been a while since I-”

“N-no you’re fine. This is fine,” he held tightly to his shirt, wrinkling the silky fabric in his tiny hands. “Quickly keep going”

So, he did and Changbin would be lying if he didn’t find Felix’s deep voice jumping an octave to a surprised gasp every time he sucked on the soft skin to be very cute. He could feel Felix snaking his hands in his hair. Did it feel that good or was he just acting? Their bodies were dangerously close to each others and Changbin had maybe put one too many marks on his skin. He should stop. They should stop. “I think this is good?”

Maybe, Felix had gotten a little too into it. He looked in the mirror that was hanging above the sink next to them and his neck was covered in various colored and sized marks. He ran his fingers over his bruised skin… this would definitely work. He took a step back from Changbin and began unbuttoning his shirt all the way to match his own disheveled look. In the reflection he caught his eye. He smirked at how tousled his hair and clothes were and Changbin looked away blushing. He turned back towards the dark haired boy who was still leaning on the door. “Now let’s get rid of the annoying one shall we?”

Changbin quirked an eyebrow. He had almost forgotten that his ex was outside waiting to ambush him. Wait. What was even this mysterious blonde strangers master plan? Felix pushed him aside and grabbed the doorknob twisting it until it unlocked with a pop sound. It was no surprise that they were greeted with his ex waiting at the door as promised. “Changbin you- oh! What the fuck?” His response was very justified. Felix looked wrecked. “Who are you?”

“Does it matter?” Felix asked rubbing his neck to draw attention to the bruised skin. If Changbin’s ex felt anything by it then he didn’t show it. Felix gestured to Changbin, “We were kind of in the middle of something and your knocking is ruining the m-”

The taller boy shoved Felix to the side to enter the bathroom. Felix was already off balance and fell into the sink. Okay, well that plan had gone to shit. “Changbin is this… are we really over?”

“Hyunjin…” simply looking at his ex was painful. All the memories came flooding back to him, but it wouldn’t change the fact that he was no longer his. He had to be strong. He wouldn’t let his resolve crumble. Hyunjin had cheated on him and that was something that he could not forgive. He stroked his fingers through his dark hair. He could do this. “Aren’t you tired of me? Aren’t you tired of this? We both need to move on and I’m trying to right now with…” he looked at the blonde boy who he realized he didn’t have the name of.

“It’s Felix.”

“Felix.”

Hyunjin sighed, “I’m sorry. Why can’t you see that? You’re making this difficult for no reason.”

“I’m making this difficult?”

Hyunjin walked forward and cornered Changbin, “I fucked up, but I apologized. Why can’t you just accept it and we move on.”

That made Changbin angry. So angry that he couldn’t put it into words, but someone else could or at least tried to… “You should try shutting up. It suits you.”

“What?” Hyunjin turned around to face Felix.

“Your face is so pretty, yet your mouth is shitty so if you shut up then oh. I said a bad word hehe,” he began to hysterically laugh.

“Felix?” Changbin questioned the others strange behavior.

Felix suddenly started sniffling, “ My mom would be so disappointed in me. I did something bad. I’m going to get in trouble.” Then he was in full out tears.

“Ugh seriously,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “So, this is who you are now? You broke up with me to fuck drunk guys in a bathroom. That’s low even for you.”

“Wha-? No. I broke up with you because you cheated on me,” Changbin finally said. “And you lied. And you made me feel like less of a person just like you’re doing now. I deserve better and you don’t get to tell me how to live my life.”

“Yeah,” Felix sniffled trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. “We were having fun before you got here and you pushed me and now I can’t stop crying. Leave us alone.” Changbin smiled at the Felix’s attempt to still try to help him.

“Weren’t you crying because you said ‘a bad word’?” Hyunjin mocked him. “Look kid, you don’t know the situation. I know you’re trying to help, but y-”

“Hyunjin,” Changbin spoke up. “Please leave.”

Hyunjin glared at him, “Really?”

“Go.”

Hyunjin dropped his gaze, “Fine. Whatever.” He grabbed the door handle and swung it open making a dramatic exit. The door closed behind leaving the muted sound of the music playing in the bathroom.

Felix spoke in a slurred happiness, “I did good right because he’s gone?”

Changbin smiled down at him, “Yeah… sorry about that.” He extended his hand to help Felix up. Felix stood on shaky legs trying to steady himself despite his lack in coordination and balance. Changbin placed a hand on his back, “I was kind of worried about your plan, but I think it worked. He thinks I moved on and now he’ll stop bothering me.”

Felix frowned and turned around to face the other, “You think? You haven’t moved on?”

Changbin paused. He didn’t expect that question. He knew he would never get back together with Hyunjin, but that was his first boyfriend and it was hard when he remembered all the time that they had spent together. “I guess not.”

“I can help you,” Felix grinned and draped his arms around Changbin’s neck.

Changbin backed away from Felix, “No thanks you’ve been enough help tonight.”

Felix immediately whined, “You’re no fun. It’s Christmas.”

“And you’re already wasted. How many drinks did you have?”

Felix shook his head and almost fell over from the action until Changbin held his waist again, “I’m not drunk. I just want-”

“You just want what?” Changbin asked, but Felix had fallen asleep. “Hah… you’re sleeping?” He scooped Felix into his arms and made his way out of the bathroom. He left the party and wandered down the hall. The least he could do was take him somewhere safe to sleep until he was sober again. His dorm was nearby so at least he could carry him there. He was about to go out the back exit to avoid running into Hyunjin again, but a hand suddenly grabbed onto his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned around expecting Hyunjin, but was greeted by a blonde squirrel-like boy. “Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same. Who are you?”

“I think I asked first.”

“I’m Jisung and I think that’s my best friend you’re holding there,” he stated crossing his arms.

“I was taking him to get some rest,” Changbin replied.

“Well, it’s okay. I’m here and we’re roommates so I’ll just take him back with me,” Jisung reached for Felix, but Changbin stepped back. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know you so forgive me if I don’t want to leave a drunk person with a stranger.”

Jisung sighed and he looked frustrated. Changbin didn’t mean to give Felix’ friend a hard time, but after helping him his safety was important to him. “Okay fine. You carry him then and I’ll show you the way to our dorm.” Jisung left through the back door with Changbin trailing behind him. “By the way, it seems like you guys were having a good time before he blacked out on you,” Jisung joked and Changbin seemed to remember that their appearance was still wrecked.

His skin felt hot in the cold winter air, “Uh it wasn’t like that…”

“Sure sure…”

“How much longer until we get to your dorm?”

“Right here,” Jisung said suddenly turning left. He checked Changbin in at the front desk and they went up a couple floors to their room. “His bed is on the right. Just leave him like that so he can properly regret it in the morning.”

Changbin nodded and left Felix to lay across his bed. “If it’s alright. Do you mind if I get his number? Just to make sure he’s okay tomorrow…”

Jisung smiled and sat on his bed, “Yeah sure.”

* * *

The light hurt. Felix reached up in an attempt to close the blinds. Eventually, he gave up and tossed his legs over the side of his bed. He felt like shit. He couldn’t believe that he got so drunk that he blacked out. It had been a while. This day was going to be horrible. He walked to the bathroom to start his routine. Pee. Wash Hands. Stand under the shower and go through his umpteenth life crisis. After he finished using the toilet he went to wash his hands, but when he looked in the mirror he practically stopped breathing. “What the fuck? What the fuck? What. THE. FUCK?” his hands traced along his neck and he desperately tried to force his mind to recall what happened last night.

He remembered going to the bathroom. Then someone came in and they had trouble with their ex. What dumbass plan did he come with? He could barely remember and it was stressing him out. His phone lit up next to him with a notification from: **_Maybe: Changbin._ **

Changbin? Whomst the fuck is Changbin? He grabbed his phone and opened the messages:

_-Hi Felix. It’s Changbin. Thank you for helping me last night. I hope you don’t mind that I got your number from Jisung. I hope you’re feeling better and I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee._

_-This is Changbin by the way._

_-Ah wait. I already said that. Please ignore._

Felix laughed at the messages. Okay so maybe this day wasn’t too horrible.

-Felix: _Hi Changbin. It’s Felix :)_


	2. The Stain Didn't Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. Minho is that stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7

Minho was having a shitty night. He should’ve known that going to a party on campus would suck. It wasn’t that he hated his school or the students, but he hated the party environment. It just wasn’t for him. Nothing good came out of a bunch of drunk young adults trying to have a good time. So, he should leave right?

Well, he’s been trying. Pushing through the hordes of sweaty people was a task. He overheard this couple arguing. He didn’t want any part in that. He turned to avoid it and someone ran directly into him. His drink flew up and fell on him, “My shirt!”

The other mumbled something that sounded like a slew of apologies. He couldn’t quite understand or hear them over the loud music. The boy walked past him and he was approached by a brunette. He had a childish grin on his face, “Sorry about that, he didn’t mean to do that.” Minho nodded. It was still hard to hear, but he could hear him better than the last boy.

“It’s fine, it’s just a shirt,” he replied. He lied. It wasn’t fine, but right now he wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible so he could leave.

As if the brunette had heard his thoughts he shook his head frantically. “No no it is not okay. Look at your white shirt.” The shirt was stained in a slight pink color. “Luckily, I am an expert at removing stains.”

“You?” Minho inquired. The brunette looked far from helpful and definitely more mischievous.

“Yes, me. Han Jisung.”

Minho struggled to hear over the blaring speakers, “What did you say?”

Jisung slung an arm around his neck and leaned in close to his ear, “I’m Jisung.” His warm breath tickled his ear. He heard him that time. “What’s your name?”

“Minho,” he yelled hoping that Jisung could hear his voice over the music.

“Minho. Nice name,” Jisung commented still speaking directly into his ear. His voice wasn’t like Minho’s voice. His voice was loud. It was clear that he was an extrovert. Minho didn’t like his type. “Do you wanna go somewhere quieter where we can talk?” Minho nodded. He did want to leave and this kid was giving him an opportunity to do so.

Jisung gently grabbed his wrist and escorted him through the crowd of people with ease. They reached the hall where you could still hear the music blaring. The lighting in the hall was dim, but still brighter than the strobe lights. Minho could make out his features a little better. Jisung had honey colored hair and warm looking eyes. He released his hold on Minho’s wrist, “Oh, you look different in the lighting.” Jisung was surprisingly honest.

“Is it a bad different?”

Jisung made a face as if he was inquiring for a moment, “Hmm not a bad different.”

Minho nodded taking in his answer and they both stood there awkwardly, “Umm about the stain?”

“Oh uh there’s a student laundry room at the end of the hall. Follow me,” he quickly turned around to head in that direction. Minho trailed behind and they entered the laundry room. “Take the shirt off.”

“At least take me to dinner first,” Minho joked as he slid his shirt over his head.

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Haha very funny.” Jisung took the shirt from Minho and began running it under warm water. “You don’t like parties?”

“Huh?” what had given Jisung that idea. They’d known each other for less than ten minutes and he had already learned this much about him. “How did you-? Are you a stalker?!”

Jisung laughed. He couldn’t help it. Minho was cute. “No, I’m not a stalker.” He grabbed some discarded bleach and detergent that a student had left then began pouring it on the stain. “I’m just pretty perceptive. Honestly, before Felix bumped into you I had seen you uncomfortably standing around, but now…” Jisung began scrubbing the stain as it slowly began to fade away. “...you look more comfortable with your shirt off and talking to a stranger.”

Minho stroked hair back in an attempt to act cocky and hide his embarrassment. Jisung had effortlessly read right through him. Minho didn’t like his type. “Yeah so I’m not really into parties and you got all that from me being half naked in a laundry room with you?”

Jisung looked at him and a grin spread across his face, “Your ears are red.” Minho looked surprised and his hands shot up to cover his ears. Ah, he really didn’t like his type. Jisung looked back down at the shirt. The stain had almost completely faded. He held it up for Minho to see, “Well… what do you think?”

Minho inspected the white shirt, “I can still see the stain…”

“But barely!”

“But it’s there.”

Jisung scowled and hung the shirt on the clothes rack behind him, “Okay, wash it in a machine and it will actually be gone this time.”

“Now?”

“No, later when you get to your own dorm I guess.”

“Well, aren’t you just a man of your word.”

Jisung shrugged, “I tried. I mean if doesn’t work then…” He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, “...call me. I’ll make it up to you.”

Minho eyed his phone suspiciously before grabbing, “Is this some intricate plan to secure my phone number?”

“Ah because you think that offering to clean off a cute guy’s shirt is the only way I can get their number?” Jisung scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself Minho.”

“So earlier when you said ‘not a bad different’ you meant that I looked cute,” Minho inquired handing Jisung back his phone.

“No! That’s not what I meant,” Jisung reached to grab his phone back from Minho, but Minho suddenly raised it above his head. If Jisung wasn’t going to tell the truth then he might as well tease the answer out of him. “Hey! Give me my phone.”

“Just tell me what you meant first,” Minho laughed when Jisung jumped to try to grab it practically falling into him. They chased each other around the cramped laundry room.

“Come on… It didn’t mean anything!” Minho could see that Jisung’s ears were red now. Yeah, it felt good not to be the embarrassed one for once that night. Jisung had finally backed Minho into a corner, but Minho still had a height advantage over him. When Jisung stood on the tip of his toes so did Minho. Jisung tried to pull Minho’s arm down so the distance wasn’t so far.

“Why don’t you just admit it?” Minho grinned down at Jisung who was trying to get him to lower his arm. “You think that I’m cu-”

Jisung shot Minho a glare, but it wasn’t until they both looked at each other that they both realized how close they were to each other. Jisung was pressed closely against Minho who was still shirtless and his hand was on his chest trying to balance himself. Minho had his hand on Jisung’s shoulder to try to stop him from jumping up. “Hey, Minho…” Jisung whispered.

“Hm?”

“Your ears are getting re-”

Minho kissed him and Jisung kissed him back. Jisung’s hands went to play in Minho’s hair while Minho lowered his raised hand so that both of them could be at Jisung’s waist to pull him closer. They stayed like that for a while until they broke apart for air. Jisung rested his head on Minho’s shoulder breathing softly. From here Minho could see that Jisung’s ears were red again too. When Jisung felt like he could breathe a little he took a few steps back. Minho looked at him with curiosity.

“I got it!” Jisung grinned holding his cellphone out in front of him.

Minho reached to snatch it back, “When did you-?” Jisung pulled it towards him again. “You cheated”

Jisung wagged a finger at him, “You’re the one who lowered your hand.” Jisung slid his phone in his back pocket then turned around, “I guess I should head back to the party. I’ll text you so that you have my number.”

“What about my shirt? It’s winter. I’ll freeze outside wearing that since it’s wet.”

Jisung looked back, “I’m pretty sure that you’ll find some way to stay warm.” When he looked back at the open door of the laundry room he saw what looked exactly like Felix being carried by someone he didn’t recognize. His eyes widened. “What the fuck?” he started walking towards the door.

Minho recognized the change in his body language. It was no longer a flirty, suggestive and taunting look, but a slightly panicked look. He followed after him and grabbed his wrist gently, “Seriously, you’re going to leave me here?”

Jisung turned around and pulled his wrist from Minho. He offered him a smile, “This was fun, but I really have to go.” He gave Minho a chaste kiss before turning around and walking out the door. “Text me if the stain doesn’t come out of your shirt. I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

He left Minho. He left him in the cold laundry room with a wet shirt. He really hated his type.

* * *

That night Minho had gotten back to his dorm shirtless. He had received many looks and sniggers on the way to his room. He washed his shirt as soon as he got home and the stain had come out just as Jisung said it would. Bummer. He was hoping it wouldn’t. Not that he wanted to see Jisung again…

It had been a full day since Jisung texted him again:

**Jisung**

_ Hi cutie _

**Minho**

🤢

**Jisung**

_ Wow _

_ You wanted me to say it so much last night _

**Minho**

_ Did I? I don’t remember. _

_ Anyways. _

_ The stain didn’t come out. _


	3. Moving On...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Hyunjin broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8

It’s not his fault that he’s like this. He really can’t help it. When he sees an attractive person he just  _ has _ to talk to them. His heart simply couldn’t belong to one person. Not that it (a monogamous relationship) was boring or even that their love wasn’t enough to satisfy him. No, it was none of these things. The reality is that he just had so much love to give that it couldn’t be kept between just two people.

He doesn’t see anything wrong with it. Loving more than one person was a challenge, but rewarding. The only issue is communication. He wasn’t the best at it. Maybe, where he fucked up was not mentioning that he wanted an open relationship. Maybe then he could have two boyfriends instead of one. Was he being greedy? Was he being stupid for stalking his ex on social media and following him to this party?

Maybe.

Hyunjin tossed back the remaining liquid in his cup. A little more alcohol in his system could get his courage up. He returned to the island in the kitchen. There were a few students chatting by the punch bowl, but one stood out to him in particular. A small framed boy with honey colored hair. He was cute. He was also a distraction. He didn’t come here today for him, but since when was he one to argue with his hearts desires?

“Hey,” he started as he grabbed a red solo cup for himself from the stack. “That’s a lot you’re pouring into your cup you know.”

The other nodded as he proceeded to fill his cup halfway with vodka, “I know. It takes a lot for me to get drunk so I start out heavy.”

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow, “You’re trying to get drunk?”

“Of course! It’s a party and finals week is soon. Isn’t everyone trying to release some stress? Even my friend is drinking and he gets tipsy off a single shot. If he took a sip of my drink he’d be KO the whole night,” he laughed. Adorable. “Oh, I’m Jisung by the way.”

“Hyunjin,” he smiled pouring himself a drink as well. “Not to be super blunt, but you’re pretty cute.”

Jisung laughed again, “Flattering, but I didn’t come to this party to flirt.”

Hyunjin pouted, “Even with me?”

Jisung smirked as he sauntered around the counter. “Even you pretty boy. Maybe, I’ll see you around campus though. I can’t forget a face like yours.”

If things went well, maybe he could come up to this university again. Hyunjin leaned against the counter, “See you around Jisung.”

Okay, not that the distraction was gone he could focus on the task at hand. His eyes scanned the group of partygoers. He could see Jisung going to sit on the couch with he assumed was the lightweight friend he mentioned. He could see a group of girls. They were pretty cute, but still not who he was looking for. He saw a brunette haired boy who clearly looked like he didn’t want to be there. And maybe he would’ve approached him too if his eyes didn’t lock with a certain raven haired male in that moment.

Both their eyes widened. Hyunjin sat down his cup and easily made his way through the crowd. He stood in front of the shorter man who obviously refused to look him in the eye. “Hey Binnie…” The other brought his arms up to his chest. “Really silent treatment?”

“Why are you here?”

“I miss you,” Hyunjin honestly replied. He really did miss the shorter male. He was his first boyfriend. He shared a lot of first with Changbin. Including his first breakup. There was a pained expression on Changbin’s face and it hurt to know that he was the cause of it when he only wanted nothing more to make him smile.

“Please leave.”

“Binnie… I still-”

“No, Hyunjin. No. Not this shit again.”

Hyunjin sighed. He clearly wasn’t getting through to him. He grabbed Changbin by the wrist, “Please… I came all this way for you.” He pulled him into a hug, “I want to fix us if you’ll give me a chance. Let’s talk somewhere else. Hm? Please.””

He felt Changbin trembling in his arms. Did he make him cry? Were his words that moving? Suddenly, he stumbled backwards. Changbin pushed him away? Why? He just couldn’t wrap his mind around what he had done so wrong. Changbin stared at him before making a beeline through the crowd.

“Binnie wait!”

He followed after him, but Changbin was smaller and was able to get through the crowd quicker. He locked himself in what looked to be a bathroom from the glimpse he got before it slammed shut. He knocked on it. “Changbin!”

He was answered with silence and it was upsetting. Why did the older keep avoiding him? He knew he fucked up, but he could make it right if Changbin gave him a chance. He put his ear to the door. He swore he could hear someone in there. It was hard to make out the sounds over the music, but he felt something hit the door.

He knocked again. Maybe he couldn’t hear him over the music, but he tried anyways. “Are you in there with someone else? If you’re trying to talk to me thru the door I can’t hear the music is too loud. What are you doing? I know you’re in there. I’m not leaving until you come out and face me.”

He shouldn’t overthink it, but when he put his ear to the door he swore he heard moaning. That couldn’t be right. Changbin wouldn’t do something like that. Not the Changbin he knew anyway. Hyunjin’s mind thought of their first date. Their first kiss. Tears welled in his eyes. He couldn’t cry right now.

He wiped his eyes and was about to bring his fist up to knock on the door again when the door finally opened. Relief spread through his chest, “Changbin you- oh! What the fuck?” As quickly as the relief came it disappeared and was replaced by despair by what he was greeted with. There was a disheveled looking boy in front of him. His neck and chest had love marks scattered everywhere and then behind him was Changbin. His Changbin, who looked equally as ruined as the stranger in front of him, “Who are you?”

“Does it matter?” the stranger questioned. Hyunjin’s heart was racing. All he felt was anger, but he did his best to stay composed. This person, as pretty as he was, didn’t deserve Changbin. Changbin deserved more than a quick fuck in the bathroom with a drunk guy. “We were kind of in the middle of something and your knocking is ruining the m-”

He didn’t have time for this. He was already losing the Changbin he once knew. Hyunjin widened the bathroom door open so that he could slide in, but accidentally bumped into the stranger in the process. His intention hadn’t been to knock him over, but he had a mission. He had to talk to Changbin. “Changbin… is this are we really over?”

“Hyunjin…” Changbin replied with a broken voice and just like that any words that Hyunjin had prepared had vanished. He just stared at Changbin hoping that he could convey his feelings for him simply by looking at him. He couldn’t be over him like this. “Aren’t you tired of me? Aren’t you tired of this? We both need to move on and I’m trying to right now with…”

“It’s Felix.”

“Felix.”

No. No. No. These weren’t the words that Hyunjin had been waiting to hear. Couldn’t Changbin see that he was sorry? Couldn’t he see that he loved him? He didn’t need to be with Felix when he could be with him. Hyunjin sighed, “I’m sorry. Why can’t you see that? You’re making this difficult for no reason.”

“I’m making this difficult?” Changbin questioned as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I fucked up, but I apologized. Why can’t you just accept it and we move on.”

“You should try shutting up. It suits you.”

“What?” Hyunjin turned around to where the voice had come from.

Felix continued from the floor, “Your face is so pretty, yet your mouth is shitty so if you shut up then oh. I said a bad word hehe.”

Despite being cornered by Hyunjin, Changbin’s focus wasn’t on him anymore, “Felix?”

Felix suddenly started sniffling, “ My mom would be so disappointed in me. I did something bad. I’m going to get in trouble.” Then he was in full out tears… what a child.

“Ugh seriously,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself and the words left his mouth before he could even process them, “So, this is who you are now? You broke up with me to fuck drunk guys in a bathroom. That’s low even for you.”

“Wha-? No. I broke up with you because you cheated on me,” Changbin finally said. “And you lied. And you made me feel like less of a person just like you’re doing now. I deserve better and you don’t get to tell me how to live my life.”

“Yeah. We were having fun before you got here and you pushed me and now I can’t stop crying. Leave us alone.”

“Weren’t you crying because you said ‘a bad word’?” Hyunjin took a deep breath. He shouldn’t act like this. Not to this kid. Not in front of Changbin. This wasn’t even who he was. “Look kid, you don’t know the situation. I know you’re trying to help, but y-”

“Hyunjin,” he heard Changbin and he immediately stopped speaking. “Please leave.”

Hyunjin’s mouth felt dry. He gazed at Changbin hoping that he heard him wrong, “Really?”

“Go.”

So this was it… Hyunjin dropped his gaze, “Fine. Whatever.” He left the pair in the bathroom and returned to the party. The lively energy clashing horribly with his now somber mood. He made his way to the door of the apartment. His heart hurt. It hurt so much. He lost someone that he loved. He lost someone that he would have died for at one point in his life.

Eventually, he found his way outside and sat relishing in the cold air. The soft breeze whipped at his skin and he wiped a tear that fell out of his eye, but they kept falling. “Ah… what the heck is wrong with me? Why am I crying?” He stopped trying to wipe them and his tears just fell as he sobbed into his hands. He fucked up.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been crying before he heard his phone ringing. He didn’t read the name before he picked it up. “Hello?” he answered with a hoarse voice.

“ _ Hyunjin? Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying, _ ” came the voice over the phone.

“I have…” he replied.

“ _ Oh no… I’m guessing it didn’t go well? _ ”

“No…”

“ _ Did you get to tell him? That you’re poly? _ ”

Hyunjin’s heart hurt, “No… I don’t think it matters because at the end of the day because I never communicated my feelings with him clearly. In his eyes I’m a cheater.”

“ _ Hyung… well did anything else happen tonight? Anyone catch your eyes? _ ”

Hyunjin remembered the guy from the beginning of the party. “A couple of people, but no one as breathtaking as you or Changbin. I miss him and I miss you too…”

The voice on the other side of the phone sighed, “ _ I miss you too. It’s a shame that things didn’t work out with you and him. I think I would’ve liked him. _ ”

Hyunjin smiled thinking about if his current boyfriend and his ex were together with him. It was something that he would never take for granted. Two of his favorite people in the world by his side, “You would have, but I think I’m going to try to move on now.”

“ _ Really? You don’t have to force yourself too soon. _ ”

Hyunjin shook his head, “No… it’s been a couple months since he found out about us and we broke up. I should just treasure the time we spent together as a memory now and cherish my time with you. Also, thank you for being so understanding of me when I couldn’t understand myself.”

“ _ You too _ ”

“Me?”

“ _ Yeah… thank you for letting me be apart of your life. _ ”

“Baby…”

“ _ Hm? _ ”

“I love you and I’ll be home soon.”

“ _ I love you too. Hurry back!” _ the voice sounded cheerful on the other end of the phone.

“Okay, okay and... Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't think too badly of Hyunjin. He's trying to learn and understand himself. He may come across as a dick, but he truly did and still does care about Changbin. Hyunjin's lover on the phone is one of the members and is left up to readers interpretation, however I did kind of imply who it was. Let me know your thoughts on this series AND as usual thank you for reading. Look forward to Day 9 💕


End file.
